Advertisements are a beneficial way to promote companies and provide corporations that display advertisements financing that was not available before they displayed the advertisements. An ad presented on a mobile device can be displayed while the mobile device is browsing web sites or interacting with other applications. The ads are relatively limited due to the limited space available for presentation such as a banner across a web page or a side bar on the screen, which is already somewhat limited due to the reduced display area generally available on a mobile device. When an advertisement is displayed on the mobile device, the display can be referred to as an ad experience. Presenting ads on a mobile phone is an opportunity for wireless service providers to capture revenue from advertisers who will pay for ad experiences. Thus, ad experiences may be counted and reported by the mobile device to the wireless service provider in order for the provider to draw revenue from advertisers.